


Reference

by asterisks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Nurse Dean, Photographer Castiel, Photography, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisks/pseuds/asterisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a photographer who befriends Dean after having him as his muse for art. Before that, both he and Dean admired one another from a far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reference

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Jennifer! c: It's a ton of pining between Dean and Cas and cute subtle flirting.
> 
> (TBC AT A LATER DATE!)

Dean convinced himself that the guy was doing it on purpose because come on, no one needed to lick their lips that many times. It had been a bit chilly outside so maybe the guy had chapped lips. That was a logical explanation but that did not explain why he had to have that pen shoved in his mouth. It didn't explain why he nibbled on the tip sometimes or why his tongue occasionally lapped over the bite marks that he created. No. It didn't explain any of that at all and it was frustrating to watch.

Maybe the guy just liked having things in his mouth. _Maybe Dean wanted to put something in that beautiful mouth_. He cleared his throat at the thought and tried to stayed focus on the issue at hand; liking things in his mouth, right! What was it called? Wasn't it some kind of Freudian phallic obsession? Yeah, that was it. Dean was surprised that he even remembered that from his freshman year of college considering he had no interest in psychology.

 _Porn_.

That was his next conclusion. The guy was a porn star because the way his fingers trailed down that pen was so precise and delicate. Then his lips, oh God those rosy pink lips wrapped around that pen like he was about to-

"Dean Winchester."

Dean jumped and his notebook fell to the floor. His gaze broke from the possible Freudian phallic obsessed porn star over to his professor who was calling his name. "Yeah- uh, yes?"

"I would like you to stay after class please."

Dean groaned and nodded. He was worried that he had been seen gawking and analyzing the maybe porn star.

* * *

After class, Dean fidgeted as the other students filed out of the classroom. Of course his focus went back to Maybe Porn Star who was gathering his things and stuffing them into his bag. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore him and approached his professor's desk instead. "What did you want to see me about, sir?" Dean felt eyes on him because the hairs on the back of his neck were standing. He did a quick glance over his shoulder and bam, he was right. Maybe Porn Star was staring right at him and goddammit; he had that fucking pen in his mouth again.

 _Shit_.

"Ah, yes, I have a flyer from one of my students." He said as he motioned over to Maybe Porn Star who was walking out of the classroom.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"A student of mine, he is searching for volunteers who don't mind becoming a form of inspiration for the photography department. Normally I wouldn't do this but he's one of my top students so I don't mind." He pulled out a flyer and handed it to Dean. "Considering that you are involved in so many organizations on campus, I think it would be wise to have you pass this out. Also, you should apply for it. It seems like something new to try. I, as your professor, hate to say this, but, you study too much."

Dean laughed. He was relieved that he hadn't been caught eye-sexing the Maybe Porn Star. "Uh, yeah, sure thing. I'll check it out." He took the flyer and moved back to his seat to grab his things. Of course he'd do it. That pen chewing obsessed guy was beautiful.

Dean read the flyer as he headed down the hall. It said:

_We are looking for students who are interested in modeling long term for the next two semesters. You will be compensated for your time. Please contact Castiel Novak (cnovak) or Anna Milton (amilton2) through the school's emailing system or come to Rosen Hall in Studio B (Monday-Friday 6am-10pm, Saturday-Sunday 10am-8pm) for more information. Thank you!_

So he did. Instead of sending an email Dean just went straight to the photography department later that night. It was Friday and campus always tended to become vacant once nighttime hit. People were out partying, studying, sleeping, or heading home to visit family.

When he walked through the doors of Rosen Hall, he followed the signs that led him to Studio B. Just like he figured, the place was empty. Even the artsy students had to rest after a hard day's work. "Anybody here?" He shouted out into the empty studio.

No answer.

"Hey!?" He grinned when his voice echoed. "HEEEEEEY!"

"Hello."

He jumped and swung around when he heard the voice behind him. "Shit, man. You scared the crap out of me."

"My apologies."

Dean smiled and waved a hand. "Nah, it's cool."

"Are you here about the flyer?" He asked as he stepped closer and extended his hand.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" He teased as he accepted the handshake.

"You have stunning features that I do hope you are aware of." He smiled softly. "I am Castiel Novak."

Ah yes, Maybe Porn Star officially had a name now.

"Dean Winchester. So um, tell me about what you need-" he shook his head at his poor choice of words. "I mean, tell me about this project of yours." Yeah, that sounded less sexually tempting.

"Follow me."

Dean followed the guy up to the stage then down a small flight of stairs. "You aren't going to murder me down here are you?"

"Why would I murder you? You have done nothing to me."

Dean raised a brow. "Meaning that if I did, you would kill me?"

"No. Meaning I do not plan on killing anyone."

"Good to know."

Once they reached the room at the end of the hall, Dean squinted at the bright lights.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Dean mentally groaned because fuck. Not only did the guy have lips that could stop him dead in his tracks just to stare at them, but he had the bluest goddamn eyes in the world that reminded him of the ocean and sky combined. "Uh," he finally broke his gaze from Castiel's everything and took a seat. "I'll do it."

Castiel nodded. "Great, but you do want to know the background, correct?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Castiel grabbed his camera from the table and quickly took a picture of Dean before he could even react.

"A warning would have been nice."

"The best pictures are when the subjects are unaware of the camera. When they don't know someone is watching they are the most beautiful."

Dean's stomach turned at the words and he felt like the excitement of doing this was going to make him puke. "Okay, uh, go. Tell me."

"I have lost inspiration basically. I need a muse but I am having difficulty finding the right person."

"So you're browsing?"

Castiel nodded. "Not anymore."

The room fell silent but it wasn't even awkward.

"When are you available to start?"

"Tomorrow at any time since it's the weekend." Dean smiled at, _Maybe Porn St_ \- oops; he smiled at Castiel and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"That would be fine. Can you meet me here tomorrow morning at 8am?"

Dean nodded. "Not a problem."

"I will see you then."

That was their last exchange of words that night and Dean wouldn't admit that he ran into the door while walking away.

* * *

The next morning they met up outside of Rosen Hall and went to this little tea shop that was just outside of campus. Dean may have grown an obsession with cranberry apple tea but he wasn't accepting that just yet. "So uh, we should exchange schedules and numbers." He suggested.

Castiel nodded and pulled out his cell phone before handing it over to Dean.

"Right." He typed in his number and sent a text to his own cell phone so he could have Castiel's number. "So Cas, what are you majoring in?"

"I am double majoring with Cinematography and Video Production, and Finance and Accounting. I am also minoring in Business Management.

"Wow."

"Is something wrong?"

"That's just...a lot."

"I was indecisive and could not choose. What about you?"

"I'm studying Practice and Pediatric Nursing."

"You enjoy children?"

He nodded. "I'm not even a people kind of person, you know? But kids are awesome. They just kind of grow on you."

Castiel smiled. Dean just kept getting better and better. "I would like to begin now if you are okay with that. The lighting in the morning is more pliant."

"Sure, just tell me where you want me."

* * *

For their first shoot Castiel took Dean to a nearby park that he frequently photographed. He had begun setting up by the lake before the natural light became scarce.

"Is right here good?" Dean asked as he walked along the rocks.

"Yes, just turn a little to the right. Your eyes are beautiful with the light on your face." He instantly froze and lowered his camera. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "The light- um..."

"Dude relax, it's cool."

"Just...act natural and pretend that I am not even here with the camera."

That was easier said than done because how could anyone ignore that messy bed head, full lips, deep blue eyes, slim body and for crying out loud, that pouty look that stayed plastered on his face? Yeah, no one could ignore that.

Castiel's eyes squinted as he watched Dean maneuver his way down the stacked rocks around the lake. He wasn't particularly focused on getting a clear picture but more on how Dean's body moved and how his mouth was curved into a playful smile.

 _Click_.

That was his first picture.

_Click. Click. Click._

His next three because Dean's everything was inspiring. That was a problem. Dean was an absolutely stunning person who's funny, and loves children. Granted none of that were requirements for a great picture but it was requirements to inspire Castiel again.

He felt that he didn't deserve the opportunity to have such a perfect muse because well...Castiel was just too awkward for his own good, too truthful, and didn't even pick up on the way Dean was looking at him. It was flirting, which he also didn't comprehend.

He didn't see how Dean would move ( _just for Castiel's benefit_ ) so slowly and calculated but at the same time it was natural and cohesive. They both had it bad.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why'd you pick me for this? I'm sure you had people lined up around the block for this."

Castiel just smiled and snapped a few more pictures as the sunlight hit Dean perfectly. "You are…interesting." That was the truth, but only half. His full reasoning was because he had an entire sketchbook filled with drawings and sketches of the boy who had so many beautiful freckles and bright green eyes. The only difference was he now had a name to go with those sketches.


End file.
